Norberta
Norberta, originally Norbert, (b. 24 April, 1992) is a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon hatched by Rubeus Hagrid in his hut at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography During the 1991–1992 school year, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, trying to figure out how to get past Fluffy and retrieve the Philosopher's Stone, disguised himself and enticed Hagrid to play a game of cards by wagering Norberta's egg. They had a few drinks, and Quirrell asked him if he was sure he could handle raising a dragon. Hagrid told him about how he managed Fluffy, inadvertently giving Quirrell the information he needed. Hagrid later assumed that 'the stranger' was a Dragon dealer. Hagrid kept the egg in his hut, warming it over a fire until it hatched. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were present when Norberta hatched. Also present (though at first unknown) was Draco Malfoy, who peered through a window of Hagrid's hut. The trio feared that Hagrid would get in trouble, and so convinced him to get rid of the dragon. The baby dragon looked "like a crumpled black umbrella" with large spiny wings, a skinny body and a long snout with wide nostrils, horn stubs and bulging, orange eyes. Hagrid immediately adored her, although she tried to bite him. He named the newborn dragon "Norbert", and fed it with a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour, as recommended in Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. However, as the young dragon grew, it became too violent and dangerous to keep. After Norbert bit Ron Weasley's hand, for which he had to go to the Hospital wing due to the venom in its fangs, Hagrid had no choice but to release Norbert to Charles Weasley, who worked with dragons in Romania. When Hagrid met Charlie at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, he was informed that the dragon, originally thought to be a male named Norbert, was now called Norberta, as Charlie had discovered that she was in fact a female. He said that he was able to tell by the females being much more violent and ferocious. Behind the scenes ]] *The film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone has a different departure for Norberta. Instead of her presence remaining a secret and Harry and Hermione handing her over to Charlie's friends, the Hogwarts staff becomes aware of her, and Dumbledore had her sent off to Romania. Also, the dragon is shown to be affectionate with the groundskeeper, rather than violent. mini-figure.]] *Since Hagrid's conversation with Charlie was not featured in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Norberta's identity as a female dragon was never acknowledged in the films. *In The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, one can purchase a plush version of Norberta. *While Norberta is black-coloured, the LEGO mini-figure (seen to the right) is green. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, the parts with Noberta, before and after being hatched appear only in a Time-Turner mission, but Hagrid does not explain where he got the egg. Media File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback|Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback Etymology Norbert is a Germanic first name, derived from nord ("north") and berht ("bright"). Norberta is simply a feminine form of this name. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' See also *Rubeus Hagrid's pets Category:1992 births Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Hagrid's pets Category:Individual dragons